A Haunted Destiny
by CS112
Summary: *COMPLETE* Edward kills Bella on the first day that he meets her. He and his family move away but the ghost of Bella follows him. Can they manage to course correct their destinies and end up the way that they were meant to? Pleae R
1. Chapter 1

****

**Summary: Edward actually kills Bella on that fateful day when they meet. He and his family move away to hide from their past. Unfortunately, Edward starts having regular apparitions of Bella come before him. How can Edward erase the past to realize his one true love is right in front of him? Will these two star-crossed, ill-fated lovers have their true destinies course corrected for them? Read to find out!**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all of twilight. **

**AN: Well here it is! Random ideas that pop into my head that I decide to write are always turn out to be my better ones and this is it! I hope you like it. If the story seems familiar, it's defiantly not the same. I know because I wrote it. ( = I hope you like it!!! 3 Sarah**

* * *

Chapter 1

Today is the three-year anniversary of the day that we moved into this dreadful town. It's a real reason to 'celebrate' in my family. Three whole years of monotony and secrecy with absolutely no screw-ups, congratulations to _us_. We've gotten close sometimes but as far as major problems go, we're scotch free in Forks.

If only I didn't have to repeat high school over and over like this. Teenagers are so predictable and annoying to deal with on a daily basis. However, keeping up appearances forces me to be a team player and just endure it.

I looked around the empty Biology room. I was always so early; I wondered if these humans ever got tired of walking so slow all the time. They probably don't notice how fast I walk to class. They are so oblivious to all of our other mannerisms that walking faster than them is probably low on the list of our tells.

As the class piled inside, I saw and heard the thoughts of many of my classmates all of their thoughts seemed to be focused on this new girl in the class and if they would get the chance to sit next to her. I looked away. I was so tired of all of these teenage hormone induced fantasies about each other. It was almost too much to bear. Oh well, at least it was the guys this time, fantasizing over some girl. It was much worse when the girls would fantasize about _me_.

Finally as one of the last people to enter the class, the new girl, someone had said her name was Bella, and took the only seat left in the room open for her use, the one right next to mine.

At first I intended to smile and wave at the girl and let her know that I wouldn't be as hostile as some of my other classmates often thought me as. But as soon as she got close enough for me to smell her did I realize how much of a problem this was going to be for me. She just smelled so good. I knew I wasn't going to have the self-control I needed to wade out this environment. It was as if I were a recovering drug addict someone was waving a bag of heroin under my nose and saying come on you know you want some.

I could remember exactly what it felt like to sink my teeth into human flesh and find that sweet release of human blood, thick juicy and delectable in every way. I could feel my wrists tense up as my body prepared to strike.

As much as I wanted to drink the blood of this poor innocent girl I could not do that to my family and expose the entire biology class to what we are. That just didn't seem fair to them. So I clenched my fists even tighter at my sides.

I couldn't even look into her mind to see what she made of my strange behavior or predator-like gaze that she must have gotten from me. Her mind was completely empty.

I could feel my body leaning closer to her to sniff her scent more. I covered my nose trying to use my hands to resist what the rest of my body was trying to get me to do.

She looked up at me, startled by my composure but very curious all the same. The ends of her mouth tilted up in a nervous smile. She was probably trying to figure out how to break my stone cold stare and find a way to make a comfortable atmosphere at our table with the icebreaking smile. But she didn't know what I was thinking at that moment.

I started envisioning myself dragging her out of the classroom, locking us in a broom closet, and then before she could scream or scare me out of it, sucking out every ounce of her blood.

Then I knew that I had to get out. Right in the middle of the lecture I jumped out of my seat and left the building. I didn't look back once. I ran out into the woods and caught the first deer I could and then another and then one more on top of that.

Five deer and one rather small black bear later, I felt satisfied enough that I could walk back full enough to rationally explain what had occurred to my family.

On the way back I decided to walk extra slowly trying to figure out how I was going to explain to my family how completely overwhelmed by the situation I was. More so than I had ever been. Even when I was a newborn vampire I had cravings of normal humans but when I killed them it was just for that simple satisfaction. I felt that if I had the chance to drink this girls blood that it would end all of my hunger for blood altogether. That was truly something I had never experienced before as a vampire.

I had reached the end of the woods and was approaching the road when I smelt her.

She was standing by this red pick up truck that had seemed to get caught in a ditch by the side of the road. I walked out into the open startling her a bit.

She looked way too relieved to see me. Obviously she didn't know what I was thinking at that very second. She may not have been aware of how alone we were, but I was.

Her hand flew to her chest, "Wow you scared me." She exhaled pointedly, "Do you think you could help me out here? I'm not used to driving in the rain and I just veered for a second and well I suppose you can figure out the rest."

I didn't say anything. I couldn't open my lips when my teeth were basically biting into them to keep me from doing something that would ultimately affect the rest of my life.

She looked a little more turned off by my confusing presence. I suppose I would have been too. I mean I was acting like a psychopath. "So do you have a cell phone so I can call my dad?"

I don't know exactly what happened next but she narrowed the 50 foot gap that was currently between us and, with her eyes narrow as slits, she realized that she already knew me, "It's you!" she exclaimed. Fear climbed into her eyes. She tried to back away, but she was too late.

At that moment a huge gust of wind blew all of her intoxicating scent right in my face and I lost control. No amount of deer or bear could stop me from consuming myself in her blood-lusting scent.

I pounced on her before she could scream or even react to what was happening to her. It was just like my fantasy in the classroom earlier. I had her whole body and pinned to the ground. I bit into her neckline, relishing for half a second in the stimulating dangerousness that only excited the situation, my malicious intent mixed with the taste of her perfect blood. It sang to me, sweet soft and beautiful. I drank and drank until I could start to feel like myself again.

As soon as I came around to my sane senses, I flung myself away all the way back into the woods pinned to a nearby tree. I saw lying on the ground right near her poor trapped truck, the body of a bloodless girl. She wasn't moving. And I knew the worst had just happened.

What had I just _done_?

* * *

**And so it begins!!! Please tell me what you think! I'll try and update this really soon! But I need to make sure that you all like where this is going and the storyline yada yada, so please review!!! thanks!!! 3 Sarah**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Twilight is Not MINE!**

**a/n: So I really didn't get much of a response as I would have liked from the last chapter. Please let me know if something is wrong I can fix it! but you have to review to tell me so! (thanks to Lottie88 for being the only one) so please comments are good! I hope you like this chapter though it's kind of sad though.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

_Just relax. Everything is going to be just fine._

I couldn't even lie to myself. I hadn't had a slip up in nearly 50 years and now look what I had done?

Facing my fear, I walked slowly up to where Bella's body was. Just the sight of her mangled form made me cringe. Her face was distorted in a contortion that can only be understood by someone who has seen a dead body before. It looked too relaxed in that odd position. Half of her face was crumpled against the grass. Her eyes were closed but her eyelids were an ugly shade of dark purple, the rest of the face oddly tinted white in the places where it should have been rosy. Her long hair fell idly on the soft ground upon which she lay. A pool of blood, that I had left over when I had overcome my frenzy, stained her jacket and back. The half moon shaped bite mark at her neck made me look away for a moment._ I didn't even give her a chance. Why didn't I run when I saw her? _

_Because you didn't want to, _the other voice in my head answered. Great. Now not only was I now a murderer, psychopath, _and_ a monster, but I was now also legitimately insane.

After deciding that I needed to start taking steps to resolving my problem, I quickly and effortlessly lifted up Bella and carried her into the woods about a half-mile in.

However, after laying her down on the ground with every intention of burying her there on the spot, I heard a noise coming from the direction of the main road. A car was pulling aside and someone was getting out.

Quickly without thinking I ran north parallel to the road, leaving Bella right where she was, so that if, say it were her father out looking for her, I wouldn't be discovered around the crime scene to be counted at fault. As cowardly as that may seem, it was not for my own personal interest that I ran but for the rest of my family.

Fortunately, about a mile into my run I felt a presence near me, matching my speed, I heard Alice in my head, _Slow down Edward we need to talk to you._

I turned my head right to see my sister running along behind me trying to catch up. I slowed myself down to a stop. Alice did the same.

I didn't even need to read her mind to know what came next in this scenario, "You had a vision." It was not a question.

She looked concerned, "You know its OK right? We don't love you any less. These things happen."

Out of everyone in my family Alice would be the one who understood more than anyone else what this must have been doing to me.

I looked away from her, afraid that my eyes would glow scarlet from my lapse in abstinence. "They don't happen to me." I told her little over a whisper.

She walked up behind me and put her hand on my shoulder. "We'll get through this alright? You don't need to worry about anything."

I didn't answer her. She squeezed my shoulder a bit.

"We should be going now. Carlisle should be about done stalling the police."

I turned to look at her, "Stalling the police?"

She smiled a little, obviously glad that I wasn't too downtrodden anymore, "My vision, I saw you getting arrested for murder because the cops came and found this girls car, and then you with her. So we knew that they would be coming sometime around now, just on a regular drive-by. So Carlisle and Esme decided to get themselves pulled over. I drove behind them and came here to find you once I'd passed them."

We were walking somewhere now; I wasn't paying attention really just following wherever Alice was going. There was something confusing about her story that required more understanding, "If you could see the police come, why couldn't you have seen me hurt Bella? I am assuming of course that you didn't see that in advance because you would have stopped me."

Alice looked down at the ground as we walked, "You're right, I didn't see you attack Bella until it was already too late. I felt it, and then the vision where you got arrested took top priority. Because your future is more important right now."

I thought about her words. What about Bella's future? Well she had no future thanks to me… I could only imagine what might have happened had I been able to restrain myself more. I still couldn't believe how stupid I had been.

We had reached a different road at the end of the forest. Three cars were waiting. I could see Emmett and Rose in the front jeep, Carlisle and Jasper in the Mercedes, and then Esme alone in the last, she was driving my Volvo.

"You go with Esme, I would like a word with Carlisle if you don't mind." I told Alice. She seemed all right with this plan, although I could tell this was not the original seating arrangement for us to be sitting in.

I climbed into the backseat of the Mercedes, choosing to not make eye contact immediatly with my brother or my father.

Carlisle had something to say though, "I know you could probably just hear what I have to say in my head, but I'd prefer it if you heard it from me aloud. I'm not going to deny that I'm disappointed, yet I can hardly resent you for this lapse. You are not perfect, we will always be a family and will always help you in whatever it is that you need from us."

"It could have happened to any one of us," Jasper commented. Speaking of course of his personal lapses in self-restraint. In his thoughts he spoke to me privately, _You've helped me out with my own problems more times than I can count, I won't let this be an issue for you like it was for me. I won't. _

I gave Jasper a look that I hope told him that I was grateful for his support, as I also was for Carlisle's. They were too good to me. I deserved none of them.

We drove in silence for quite a while not speaking and just staring out the window at nothing. I tried to ignore my reflection in the glass window. My eyes disturbed even myself; I can't even imagine what made Carlisle and Jasper not afraid of them. So I tried not to look at them hoping that they wouldn't notice them in the same way I would and remeber what they represented.

Evening turned into night, night into morning, and around evening of the next night, I had begun to recognize that we were somewhere in the Appalachian Mountains. I had decided not to ask where we were going because, truth be told, I didn't even care. It wasn't something that I was particularly proud of, having to uproot my family.

We eventually turned onto this dirt road up to this old rustic looking house. It didn't really matter to me much about it though I couldn't get out of my head my horrific gaffe.

We each got out of our respective cars. Esme came over to me and gave me a huge hug as soon as she saw me. She didn't say anything, but she didn't need to. And as much as I loved the compassion that just radiated from my mother, it was hard to deal with so much pity all at once. I could see Emmett and Rosalie watching me from afar with sympathetic eyes.

With Esme's arm wrapped around my own, we walked into the house while the rest of the family grabbed the luggage that they had scrambled together from our house in Forks.

Unfortunately, once I had stepped through the threshold I saw something that even I, the mind-reading murdering vampire, didn't expect.

Bella, looking as healthy as ever, was standing right before me. Her arms were crossed and she was glaring at me in a way that I would never have expected her to do, in the short time that I knew her.

Her voice echoed in my ears as she spoke.

"Hello Edward."

* * *

**A/N: so now the plot thickens!!**

**How angry will Bella be? **

**You'll just have to persuade me to keep going with this story and **

**review **

**before I can tell!**

**It just seems pointless to keep this up **

**if no one is going to read it! **

**so please read!**

**review! **

**and I promise it'll get good! **

**Love, Sarah**

**PS: You get bonus points with me if you review and say you listen to 'fanpires all the way!' seriously.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: OK I'm done with these for the rest of the chapters, none of the characters are mine! Twilight is not mine!**

**A/N: Sorry Jen, but I couldn't wait for you. Hope you like it anyway. PLEASE REVIEW!!! 3 Sarah**

* * *

Chapter 3

"Edward, honey, are you alright? You seem paler than usual."

Esme turned my shoulders to face her. Although, my head remained locked in the direction of the girl right in front of us. "Is there something wrong?" she asked me worried. I never really thought of my pseudo-mother as an unintelligent woman, therefore there must be an explanation of why she couldn't see what was right in front of her.

Just then Emmett, Alice, and Rose walked in. Alice and Rosalie each carrying a suitcase apiece. Emmett had taken on the responsibility of four suitcases all stuffed under his massive arms. They dropped their loads off right in the doorway and then came over to where Esme and I were standing, Bella was, of course, there also, but no one else could see her.

"What's up now?" Alice asked believing that something was wrong from our expressions and was trying to decipher exactly what that was.

I could hear Esme answer her but I had officially tuned her out, her and everyone else in the room save one. Bella had moved closer to our little gathering.

She uncrossed her arms and held her hands palms up as a sort of peacemaking gesture. "Don't worry I get it. You don't want them to think you are acting crazy. They don't know I'm here and that could present quite a problem for us if they were to find out. Do you understand what I am trying to tell you?" She narrowed her eyes at me.

Wow. My first impression of this girl was definitely off. Who knew she could be so irate? I guess I had been relying way too much on my mind reading ability lately that I couldn't judge a person's character without it. She just seemed like such a nice person, so innocent, especially in the way that she had asked me to help her with her truck. So naïve.

Now, she didn't seem so helpless. I didn't know why she was here yet, and already I knew that she had a purpose for her presence here. _And,_that I wasn't supposed to tell anybody. Was this my own personal Hell on Earth? Was this the universe giving me the judgment that I deserved, my own vampirian form of hell, to endure since I would technically live forever?

"Earth to Edward? Come in Sergeant Spaced-out!" Emmett was snapping fingers in my face trying to get my attention.

I abruptly left my trance like state and smiled a little too jovially at him, they all probably saw my horrible acting skills the minute I opened my mouth, "Oh Emmett, such a kidder… Hey I'm going to go put some of these bags upstairs, why don't the rest of you go finish unpacking the trunks?" I zoomed over to the bags and already had a few shoved under my arms to drag upstairs.

"Are you sure you don't want any-"

"No, no, no, no! It's fine Esme, I could really use the alone time to think a little once again." My smile was too wide to be normal, I could tell from their expressions. I stepped onto the first step. It creaked so loud that I swear I heard echoing throughout the whole house. Or maybe it was just because I was already starting to attune myself with the echoing person standing right behind me waiting for me to step off the first step so they could step on.

I ran up the rest of the steps, Bella right on my heels. I quickly ran the entire luggage up into the main upstairs foyer. I saw that Bella had entered into one of the smaller rooms to the right of the massive Victorian staircase. I followed her and stood with my back to the closed door while she perched herself on the bed of the previous homeowner.

"So…" I spoke softly. I honestly had no idea what to say. What do you say to the ghost, or whatever she was, of the girl that you had just murdered?

"So," she repeated. "Do you have any idea why I am here?"

There was no point in hiding the truth, "I have absolutely no idea why you are here. Should I?"

This answer disappointed her and some of her composure slipped through, "So this has never happened to you before? Never after drinking a human's blood?"

"If you are referring to having one of the people that I have murdered showing up a few days later for a nice chat then no." Maybe my luck was good and she really didn't have any sort of plan to avenge her own death.

This bit of information, however, did not make her give up quite yet, "Do you think it has to do with me being your singer? Like how my blood 'calls to you' or whatever it is you people call it."

I blinked a few times articulating an appropriate answer to her question. I decided that direct was always the most simple and reliable, "how do you know so much about vampires?"

She was about to give me an answer, I was sure of it, but then she looked behind me off into the wall, eyes glazing over a bit, searching her brain for more answers. The right answer. Eventually she just gave up, "I have absolutely no idea. I just _know_. I didn't before, when I was alive I mean, know what that was but now I do. Is that normal?"

_Normal_? This girl was asking me about _normal_? How was anything about her _normal_?

"No, its not," was the answer I gave her.

She looked down for a second, possibly thinking again, and then pounced up off the bed.

"Well! I guess that is that then right?" She made to leave. I was still standing in front of the door. "No hard feelings right?" She actually smiled at me.

I blinked at her, "What do you mean no hard feelings? Aren't you angry? Where are you going?" I didn't stop there. The all of the confusing instances of this conversation were bubbling out of me and I couldn't stop them, "How are you even here? Did you follow me here? Why is it that no one in my family can see you Bella?"

She stood there not answering anything; her smile disappeared halfway through my tirade of questions, just searching my face for something. "Please answer me, Bella."

She locked her eyes with mine, "There are no hard feelings because you didn't do anything to make me angry. Death is more peaceful than I would have imagined, Edward. I can't be angry with you about something that doesn't even matter to me anymore. What's done is done. There is no point in dwelling on something that can't be changed."

Then she did something completely unexpected. She touched the backside of her hand to my cheek. I couldn't exactly feel it there, but I imagined what it _would_ feel like to have her hand on my cheek and the sensation overwhelmed me for more than a second.

I watched as Bella closed her eyes inhaled the air that her ghostly form did not need and open her eyes once again.

"I wish I could understand what it is about you that I find so terribly tragic. I know that I shouldn't, but I can't help but like you. You had no control over what you did. I wish we could have been friends, but seeing you for what you really are now I think that this is the only way. So for that reason, I am grateful to be in this position." She moved her hand gently down my cheek to rest somewhere at the base of my neck.

Her words confused me yet again; did she really mean to say that she was glad she was dead because that way we can be friends without the temptation? I was wrong before when I thought she was angry. She was just simply insane.

"OK, so were friends then? Friends that no one can see?"

She sighed and pulled away her hand, "Is that ok?"

"Yeah, it really is." I smiled at her for the first time. "We can make this work, it'll be the most bizarre thing I'll ever do in my whole life but it'll work. I think."

"Great!" She backed away a few steps. "So I'll see you later Edward!" She waved her hand eagerly, closed her eyes, and faded completely away.

_Well,_ I thought,_ this should be interesting._ I opened the door to walk back to my family to help them with the rest of our belongings.

* * *

**A/N: Hey everybody! If you do read this story, it doesn't take much just to click the review button and type in like 2 words. It would make me much more likely to update quickly. Hence, how its been four days since I last updated because I only got one review! How sad, so please, if you want another chapter this weekend, review! Love, Sarah**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:So I got to writing tonight and I couldn't stop! I hope you like it! Thanks to whomever reviewed the last chapter! You are AWESOME! haha. ****This chapter is dedicated to the Heather in my own life. May you contine to have the same effect on the rest of the world as you did on me. Good luck after High School, Heather! You are going to need it.**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

"Good morning students, welcome to yet another day of English at East High!"

The distasteful line that crossed the teacher's bony mouth contrasted with her cheerful greeting. I feel like this must be a standard greeting at this high school. Starting a new high school. Great. Frankly it wasn't that exciting at all anymore.

She looked down at her roster and then up at me standing in her doorway. I waved my hand back and forth with no emotion. She turned to address the class, "Students we have a new student joining us today. His name is," She looked down at the sheet in front of her as she spoke, "Edward Cullen?" She smiled at me, which I could tell was not a look that she was used to performing for her usual students.

I nodded, "Where should I sit?"

She pointed to the empty desk in the front row next to the window, "That should be fine," She looked at the haughty looking girl sitting next to the empty desk, "Heather? Would you mind catching up Edward with where we are in Macbeth?"

The girl sat up straighter in her chair as the teacher addressed her. "Of course Ms. Pullman, Anything I could do to make our new student comfortable." I took my seat, trying not to smile from listening to all of the horrible thoughts that everyone else in the classroom was thinking about this Heather. Apparently she was not well liked among her peers and there was a genuine reason for the empty seat around her.

There was another voice also that was making the situation with Heather not any easier to stand.

As Heather spoke of the play as she were Shakespeare himself, Bella leaned down next to my desk. She rested her elbows on my desk and placed her head in her hands.

"Does this happen every time you start somewhere new?" She inquired, staring at Heather as if she were bacteria in a microscope.

I nodded slightly, I'm sure Heather didn't notice she was too busy listening to herself talk.

Bella stood up and walked around my desk to look at her closer until she was standing only inches from Heather's babbling face. "You poor girl. You are wasting your time. You don't even have to tell me what she's thinking. Let me guess… Something like 'Wow, how lucky am I that I get to talk to the new guy when everyone else in the room is watching jealously.' Nod if I'm right please."

With a smile creeping up on my face and Heather's ecstatic thoughts in my head, I gently nodded for Bella's approval.

"Spot on! I love this game. Who says you need to actually be a mind reader to read minds? All you need is a little perspective and some estrogen." She smiled wide and then went to sit on the windowsill.

I acknowledged Heather's summary of Macbeth all the way through the third act and thanked her kindly for her service in helping me 'catch up.' Even though I probably could recite the whole play from memory from of the amount of times that I've had to act it out in my many years of repeating high school and college over and over.

I turned to look at Bella for the first time since entering the classroom. She was looking out the window into the courtyard watching, presumably, a squirrel on a nearby tree. She saw me looking her way and winked at me.

Our friendship had been oddly satisfying over the last few weeks. She was such a filling presence in my life now that it was hard to imagine what it was like before she was here. Always walking behind me wherever I went. We had extended conversations in private also. She was so curious about everything to do with vampires and how we live and how our rules work and such. She was so much more spirited and happy than I ever was. I realized how unhappy I had been before someone so cheery came into my life.

Before I knew it, the bell was ringing and Heather was tapping me on the shoulder, "Hey Edward, since you are new and all, I thought I would invite you to come eat lunch with me."

"If she really knew what lunch meant for you I feel like she would crap her pants," Bella had gotten up off her windowsill and was now standing next to me, arms crossed.

I tried not to smile as I said, "Thanks, but I will probably just sit with my family." I turned and left quickly from the room not pausing to hear her rebuttal.

Bella and I caught up with Emmett and Jasper walking into the cafeteria. We stood at the entrance and waited for Alice and Rosalie to enter before we took our seats.

When they finally showed up, we found an empty table in the right corner of the cafeteria and we made our way over to it. I ignored all of the comments that people were making about us as we passed.

_Who are they?_

_OMG! are they brother and sister and they're dating?_

_That Edward is so cute I could just eat him up with an ice cream spoon._

Why was it always me? I never noticed the comments they made about Jasper or Emmett the way that they did with me. Was it just because I alone and therefore more attainable than my brothers? At this moment though, I didn't feel quite so alone.

We sat down all five of us (or technically six of us) and stared, each of us, off into our own direction of space.

"I miss food," Bella commented next to me looking at the grease soaked pizza that a boy a table over from us was devouring.

I looked at her sympathetically.

"Oh I'm sorry that wasn't a blow about you! Forget it really I'm over the whole ordeal. Who needs food anyway?" She smiled at me her voice echoing louder than anyone else's. Why did she have to be so nice all the time? Anyone else would have told me to just deal if they made a comment relating to the fact I had killed them. Sheesh, I could already feel how twisted this relationship was getting.

"Hey! Eddie! What is with you lately??" Emmett was impatiently staring at me. Obviously, he had said something to me and I had, yet again, not heard what he had said.

"I'm sorry, what were you saying?" I responded, avoiding his question.

"Well I just asked how your first classes went. Nothing too important, were there any incidents that we need to be wary of?" He asked in what I thought to be an untactful manner.

I glared at my brother, "No Emmett, It really was a controlled event. It isn't going to happen again, I can guarantee you."

"OK, I was just checking, no need to get agitated," he turned his attention back to Rosalie, a private conversation, avoiding having to talk to me, as irritated as _he_ was.

I saw Alice and Jasper also engrossed in conversation about some prediction no doubt. I figured it was safe to speak to Bella aloud.

"So how is the experience for you? I know it must be different than going back to school regularly but still it must be interesting." I had adjusted my body so I suppose it looked like I was looking at an empty wall.

Bella shrugged her shoulders, "It's really not that bad, but I mean I'm still not used to the invisible thing yet, so that part is kind of odd. It is fun though too, the Heather 'incident' was especially entertaining." A smile crept up on her face.

I chuckled once, "I should always take you with me when I have to deal with the 'Heather type' you'd be a constructive outlet to direct all of my annoyed behavior."

She laughed, "You know what I feel like trying out a few more strategies on Miss. Heather for when we go back to cla-" Her expression changed on a dime and suddenly she looked really solemn, "Edward, you sister is looking at you, I feel like you should say something to her."

I didn't turn around immediately, changing my body expression to one of bored interest in my surroundings, as I rotated my body around to face Alice's glare.

"Were you talking to somebody?" She bluntly questioned.

"What do you mean talking to somebody? There is nobody here." Maybe stating the obvious would make her back off.

"Well were you having a mental conversation?"

This seemed like a safe option to agree to, "If I say yes, will you respect my privacy to not reveal who it was I was speaking to?"

Alice relaxed her features, "I suppose that's fine. Sorry for being so nosy." At least what she said sounded light and cordial enough. _We'll talk later. I want an explanation, Edward. Got it?_

That would be an interesting conversation. Bella noticeably relaxed around me though after Alice was seemingly calm once more.

"Well that was a close one right? It's probably best if we don't talk till were alone again. OK?" She looked in front of her across the cafeteria at all of the regular teenagers in this small mountainside town. She may have been wishing she could be among them. But I've given up trying to rationalize what Bella might be thinking.

* * *

That afternoon came too quickly.

After school, Alice volunteered to ride with me in the Volvo while everyone else went home in the jeep. I knew what her motive was for this arrangement and I wasn't too pleased. Especially since I knew that Bella would be present for the confrontation.

She slammed the passenger side door. I saw Bella sitting in the backseat in the rear-view mirror. She wasn't paying much attention yet to our conversation. I felt that would change in the very near future.

"OK, Edward, what's going on? What were you doing at lunch because I don't think that you would have a private conversation with someone and use facial expressions and talk so quietly. It just wouldn't make sense. Tell me what's really going on. I won't tell anyone if it's such a huge secret." Her eyes were fixed on my face, searching for any sort of reaction that would help her clue in.

I could hear Bella's loose reverberating voice coming from the backseat, "You aren't going to tell her are you?"

I spoke to Bella in the mirror, "I have to. She has a right to know."

Bella did not like this answer and chose to glower at me in the mirror, cross her arms and legs, and tap her fingers. Alice looked where I was looking and inadvertently looked Bella in the eye. This only upset Bella more.

"It's not her business."

I took a deep unnecessary breath. It really helps relax even if it doesn't actually do anything constructive to my body.

"Alice, I've been seeing someone."

She looked taken aback, "Like on a date?"

I rolled my eyes, "No Alice! Like a ghost! I've been seeing someone appear in front of me for the last few weeks now. Ever since we moved in."

She looked out the front windshield for a moment, "A ghost huh? That is something I have never heard of before."

"Me neither," I impulsively looked back at a fuming Bella in the backseat, "That's not all though Alice. The ghost I have been seeing? It's of Bella."

"Bella as in the girl from Forks, Bella?"

"Do you know any other Bellas?"

"No," she looked down, "I guess I don't." Something came to her in that second that startled her also. "Edward, Is she here right now?"

I looked at Alice. Then back in the backseat at Bella. "Alice this is Bella," I pointed to the backseat. "Bella, this is Alice." And then I pointed to the front.

Alice looked somewhere in the backseat not exactly at Bella but close enough. "Hello, Bella. How are you doing?"

Bella looked like she might bite Alice or something, "Tell her that I was doing great before she decided to but into other people's business."

I looked back at Bella, "She's just trying to be nice."

"It doesn't seem nice to me."

"Well that may be only because you're not being nice right now." I knew I was being harsh but she really was just being downright mean to Alice right now. She hadn't done anything to do warrant it.

Alice was beside me twitching her head left to right, from the backseat to myself. "Freaky," was all she had to say.

Bella leaned forward gripping the back of my headrest. "You don't get it Edward. What if this was all that was keeping me here right now? What if you revealing to someone of my existence was all it took to send me away. I'm not ready to leave yet."

She brought up an interesting point. What if I had just sent Bella to her demise? It wouldn't be the first time, yet I had fought her more on this issue than the first.

"I'm sorry Bella; I should have taken into account your wishes as well as my own. It was very selfish of me to reveal your identity to Alice. It was not my place and I apologize." I tried to smile at her just enough to soften her up.

"Apology accepted. Tell Alice I'm sorry for what I said."

"Well I never told her what you said about her so no harm done right?" I said.

"What did she say about me?" Alice chimed in.

"Nothing," Bella and I answered at the same time. All Alice heard was mine but it was still funny to watch Bella answer the question for her own defense.

"Well since you are still here Bella and haven't disappeared into nothing like you originally predicted, it should be OK for me to talk to Alice again about our predicament, right?" I asked Bella.

Bella nodded and then looked at Alice for a reaction, as did I.

"Well, this really is a strange place to be in. And I'm not going to lie Edward, but you do seem like a crazy person when I only hear one side of the conversation. But that's not the problem right now. I'm going to rack my brain tonight for future things that may have some sort of clue to help us figure out what's going to happen. I won't tell anyone yet either. I don't want to be the cause of any more, um, problems for you two." She smiled and then went to what seemed like a trance like state for the rest of the way home, scanning the future.

Bella shrugged and looked at me in the rear-view again, "She's not so bad."

"No she's not." I smiled, "You two would get along real well I think."

Bella looked at Alice, sitting shotgun with her head down thinking. "I think so too."

It was several hours after we had gotten out of the car, at home, and I had retired to playing the piano in the main living room that Alice finally found something that she direly needed to talk to me about, as she came running as fast as I've ever seen her into the living room.

"What is it Alice?" I asked taking my fingers off the keys.

"Bella is she here now?" She asked looking around hastily.

"No, she left about an hour ago, is there a problem?"

She waved her hands in front of me signaling me to stop talking, "Listen Edward, I saw you and Bella in Forks. Together. You were both together in Forks! I have no idea what you were doing there or how the hell you possibly came together, but you're together. And I can see both of you. So my theory is..."

"…that somehow I get killed when I'm in Forks with Bella?" I finished for her.

She nodded.

"Well, that deserves some looking into." I had already made my decision, "I'm going to go pack."

"Edward wait! This may be some development of my power in which I now see your future even in death, but what if its not? My visions may be wrong sometimes, Edward, but they are never impossible." She put a concerned hand on my arm. "I'm afraid of what this means."

"Alice don't worry, everything will be fine. Doesn't the fact that I have a heads-up on my future somehow help in the prevention of it?" I took her hand off my arm and made my way for my room. "I won't be gone long. I am curious though, this could be my one shot for a much needed explanation."

"OK," she spoke softly, "good luck. I'll keep you posted on any changes."

I smiled at my sister, "I know you will. See you Alice."

When I got to my room I had compiled a single change of clothes and a good pair of walking shoes before I heard a familiar voice from behind me.

"So, where are we going?"

I turned and faced Bella. She was in a much better mood than before. "I think you know."

She nodded. "Are you ready?"

"Let's go." I grabbed my bag, ran to the car, and drove myself all the way to the airport without anyone noticing.

* * *

**A/N: I just want to clarify on why Bella's sense of humor may seem kind of immature. I feel like Bella really shies away from some situations in the real series, so I figure, that since she has the chance to be more outgoing because none of here peers can hear her then she would be! So there you have it! Now, ****Edward and Bella are headed back to Forks! What will happen next! Please review!!! I promise that if I get SOME (as in plural) reviews I will post tomorrow!! Love, Sarah**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/n: So I caved because I really wanted to write this chapter this weekend sometime. So even though you are all are not obeying my requests, I still give you what you want. Turning point chapter! Hope you like it!**

* * *

Chapter 5

Forks didn't look any different than I remembered. The trees were all still that shade of green that was too wet and too green for normal looking trees. Everything else, and I mean everything, was wet, as always.

Bella was riding shotgun in the rental car as we drove through the town limits. She had little to say about our adventure coming here and really didn't know all the details behind our little adventure I was sure. Maybe she was afraid that I was trying to make her disappear, go away,or a 'leave me in peace' sort of thing, but that was not what I was after. I only really wanted to know if there was a specific reason for this anomaly, or if it was just what happened under these circumstances. My only lead so far was Alice and her prediction. Yes, I knew the consequences of what may happen if things went badly, and I had no idea how that could possibly be yet, but it would be worth it if I could understand something about this situation. Bella, I was sure, was afraid of the wrong answer, which was the biggest explanation for her distant behavior. But she seemed different once we arrived in Washington. A bit more animated like her usual self.

"Where to first?" She asked me her interest increasing.

I spoke softly, "Well I was thinking that we could go visit your father. Would that be alright?" This was my wild card, Bella could either be very upset or very happy by this decision, there was no middle ground.

She looked at my face as I stared through the windshield driving through the pouring rain, "Um, Edward? You can go and talk to Charlie if you want, but I don't think I'm ready for that yet. I'll just go away until you get out."

I turned to look at her; this was hurting her more than she'd let me know. I hated how she was so upset by this.

"Hey," I weakly smiled at her, "I don't have to go either. It was just an idea."

She sighed, "No, it's better that you go and hear what he has to say."

I nodded. For the first time since I had known Bella, I felt that she was hiding something from me that she was too afraid to tell me about.

She closed her eyes for a moment, "Edward," She opened her eyes to look at me, "There is something that I've been meaning to tell you about what happened the day that I died."

My cold heart lurched. "OK, what is it?"

"After I had first met you, I was so intrigued by your behavior. I don't know I guess you were just something that I had never encounterd before and I was… curious about you." She paused and looked strait forward into the watersoaked windshield. "After you left early from class, I was so confused. Well, I was actually more angry than anything else. I felt that there was something wrong with me that caused you to act the way that you did. Obviously there was, but what exactly that was, was nothing that I could have expected. So I skipped my class the rest of the day and went to look for you."

I was locked immoble. I couldn't have looked at her if I had tried. "You came to look for me?"

"Yes."

"That's why you have been so keen to forgive me. You blame yourself."

She didn't say anything.

"It still wasn't your fault you know. You couldn't have known. It was still my responsibility, my self control that was problem." My words had no effect on her. The damage was done. She would always blame herself for this.

She ignored my consolations and continued her story, "The road was slick and I could follow your tracks in the road. You ran away awfully fast. I remember thinking that. I should have just turned around and left. But I didn't and when I saw your tracks veer into the woods about a mile down the road, I had basically lost track of where the road was at that point and ended up in the ditch at the side of the road. I had just gotten out of the car when I saw you walk out of the woods."

My memory was way too good of this event, I knew what came next.

She saw the pain on my face and finished her story, "I assume you know the rest of what happened."

I nodded with my eyes closed, "Bella?" I whispered.

"Yes?" She whispered back just as quiet.

"Do you remember what I did to you?"

She took her hand and placed it on top of my own hand, which was clutching the gearshift so tightly that I was sure there was an indentation on the grip. I still couldn't exactly feel her hand there. But seeing it there made it feel real. My imagination worked well enough.

"No, I don't." she said outlining my wrist with her fingers.

We had reached a stoplight. I turned my whole body to face hers. Her eyes were concentrated on the path that her fingers traveled down my hand.

"You're lying to me," I told her. It was not a question.

She looked up at me for a long few seconds. I felt myself become transfixed by her brown eyes shining in the dim light from the overhead sky above.

Bella broke the lock, and turned herself around to face the windshield. She looked for a moment then pointed ahead of her. "The house on the left, over there. That's Charlie's place. Please don't tell him about me."

With that she smiled at me one more time and disappeared from the car. Whenever she did that I always was surprised at how unreal Bella really was. She was not, after all, alive to be considered real.

I pulled into the driveway at Charlie Swan's home, completely unprepared for what I wanted to hear from him and what I would say to him first, I walked up to his doorstep and knocked three times. Maybe I was hoping for some sort of strange phenomenon that would explain Alice's vision. But I honestly had no idea what I wanted from Charlie then.

Charlie opened the door; I had never seen the man up close before. Only from far away whenever he happened to be driving by in his cruiser or talking to Carlisle about something. They were friendly acquaintances.

His appearance was more like Bella's than I remembered. He had the same deep, dark brown hair, pale skin and deep-set brown eyes.

I smiled my most professionally smile, "Hello, Chief Swan. I don't suppose that you know me but I'm -"

"I know who you are," Charlie said, taking a swig out of the beer that he had in his right hand that I had not noticed until this moment. "Your one of the Cullen boys, am I right? Edward or something?"

"Yes, Sir, I have just recently heard about your daughter, having been away on an extended vacation with my family and I thought that I would pay my condolences in person." Sometimes my spur of the moment excuses were my best ones.

"I didn't know that you knew Bella. She had only been at school one day." He seemed oddly suspicious. _Huh, I wonder what this guys real deal is_. His thoughts spoke to me. If only he knew the truth.

"Well she was my biology lab partner that day. She made quite an impression." She would still be here if she didn't.

"Would you like to come in for a minute and talk son? You seem to be an alright guy, most of the other yahoo's in town seem more upset by how it happened then by the fact that she died anyway. It's nice to see someone who actually cares about the person herself." He stepped out of the threshold and allowed me entrance into his home. He followed me into the kitchen where he pulled out a chair for me to sit in. He, himself, sat directly across from me.

As I was so curious, Charlie seemed like a decent enough person to ask, "If you don't mind me asking sir, what exactly happened to Bella? I was not told the cause for her untimely death."

"Animal attack," he spoke bluntly, "There was sign of an advance and an animal apparently dragged her away. It was quite gruesome apparently. Blood everywhere." I saw in the man's mind all of the sadness of the moment when he discovered that Bella had died. He hid his pain so well. Or maybe, he was just better at coping than I was.

"I truly am sorry, I can't imagine what that must feel like, losing a child like that."

Charlie shook his head, "I am only sorry that people didn't get to know the girl that she was. She was pretty spectacular. He gestured to a photo hanging on the refrigerator.

"That was her, ten years ago." He smiled at the picture. I turned around to get a good look.

The picture was obviously of Bella, most likely a school picture for an elementary school yearbook. Her smile looked too forced, but cute all the same. One of her teeth in the top row was missing off to the right side. She was sitting up strait, trying to look grown up I would have thought. It was the cutest thing I had ever seen.

"She's beautiful." I told Charlie. He smiled at me.

"I used to wish, whenever she would become teenager like and start complaining about coming up with Forks, when she would visit when she was about fourteen or so, that she would just go back to being that little sweet girl again. The little girl that would do anything for Daddy and whenever, she saw me; I could actually see the joy on her face, no matter where she was at with me." He was looking longingly into the photograph for a second. I could have sworn I saw his eyes water a bit.

"But then I realized something Edward, life never stops to appreciate the little moments. All you can do is look forward and see what you can make of it. As much as I would give my life to have Bella back, even during her hormonal preteen years, I can't change the past. That is a realization of life that can't ever be changed. If you ever plan on having a life, death will always be a part of it."

Charlie's acceptance of this turn of events had me, personally, questioning a part of his theory that didn't quite sit well with me. I didn't have a life. I was technically already dead. What did that mean for my chance at altering life?

I said my goodbyes to Charlie with the assurance that I would keep in touch and come to visit him whenever I visited Forks. I respected Bella's wishes this time and did not reveal to Charlie of her ghostly existence. He had made his peace as she had made her peace with leaving him. Now I was sure.

I was walking back to my car when I spotted Bella perched on the hood her arms crossed staring up at the old white house.

"Hey," I greeted her.

She didn't look at me and just kept staring up at the house.

"I'm sorry if I upset you earlier. That really wasn't my intention." I moved to stand right in front of her, pressuring her to look at me.

"Don't worry about it, it's not a big deal anymore. It's in the past."

I looked back at doorway I had exited thinking of Charlie's words.

"Edward," Bella said. She was still staring up at the window in the second story of her house. "It was a mistake for me to come here."

Taken aback, I creased my face, looking at Bella noticeably. "What are you talking about?"

She looked me in the eye for the first time. As soon as she opened her mouth to speak again, she began to fade away like she usually did when she left me. Only this time, it seemed like it was against her will.

"Bella! What's wrong? What's going on?" My voice was loud and hurried. I wouldn't be surprised if Charlie came running out of his house confused.

She looked panic stricken. She couldn't speak or take any breaths. She may have been choking, I couldn't tell. After a few moments, as she was nearly completely faded away, she reached forward and grabbed my hand.

I felt it. It was real I could feel the warmth, the pressure of the physical contact of her skin on my cold skin. She was real! For that one fleeting moment something changed and suddenly she was real. I was overjoyed that I had completely forgot the circumstances at hand.

Before I knew it, she was gone. Completely disappeared in front of me.

It was very different then the times before. This time, it was permanent.

"BELLA!"

* * *

**Sorry for the cliffhanger! But you all deserve it! I really need to make you all fight for chapters more... so SERIOUSLY this time. I would like reviews or I'm not going to be eager to keep writing! And this story is finally getting good! I don't want to stop! Please! IT takes like 2 seconds! Lots of Love, Sarah**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/n:So to all who reviewed... this is what i am talking about. I got 10 new reviews and I got so excited that went ahead and wrote chapter 6! I hope you all like it! Thanks for reviewing everyone again! **

* * *

**Chapter 6**

I stood watching the spot that Bella just disappeared from for several minutes. I didn't even care if Charlie saw me there or not. I was waiting for her to come back.

I went to sit in the car. I closed my eyes and rested my head on the top of the steering wheel. She was gone. How could that _be_?

It was the moment that she finally touched my hand and I could actually feel her touch that I knew, I was in love with her.

Now, more than ever, I would do whatever it took to get her back. I had no idea what on earth I was going to do. But I had to do something.

My first instinct was to run into the woods, and tear down as many trees as I could in my anger, however I found this outlet not too terribly constructive.

Finally, I put the car in gear, backed out of the driveway, and drove off disobeying the speed limit as I headed off.

I don't know what where the idea came from that I should find her grave site but it seemed like a good place to start my search for her. All I had to hold true now was Alice's vision. Even that seemed even more unrealistic as time went on. What had happened?? Why didn't I listen to Alice? Why did I have to be so damn curious?

At record time, I pulled into the only funeral home in Forks. The middle-aged man behind the counter smiled as I walked in, "may I help you, sir?"

"I need to know where Bella Swan is buried. Can you tell me where her gravestone is?" I spoke quickly; I didn't know how much time I had to possibly save her. I wasn't going to risk anything.

"Her gravestone is in her backyard, her father's wishes." The man spoke from memory. Obviously this type of transaction was easy to remember even weeks after a funeral, probably because the number of funerals that took place in Forks is incredibly small.

"But," a bemused expression climbing onto my face, "Is that legal? I didn't know that bodies could be buried in residential areas."

Now the mortician looked perplexed, "But sir, there is no body."

"No body?"

"Have you not heard?" Seeing my expression the man deduced that I had not 'heard' whatever it is he was referring to. "The body was undiscovered. The evidence gathered was enough to prove her death, that and the fourteen days of searching for her. The police never found her."

I tried to digest this new fragment of information, but it would not settle. How could the police not have found Bella? I had placed her practically in the middle of a clearing. What could have happened?

I thanked the man and left the funeral parlor with a confused mindset. There was nothing left for me to do but go back to the site where I had originally placed Bella's body.

As quickly as I could run, forgetting completely about the rental car, I managed to get to the woods promptly enough. I sniffed out the spot where I had laid her. I could not exactly remember where it had really been because I was so disoriented that day. That fateful day that completely changed my life.

When I had reasoned where the spot was, I found, not really surprising, that Bella was not there. If she had been the police surly would have found her. I tried to use my gifted sense of smell to track down which direction that an animal may have dragged her body away, as painful as that was to think about.

While I was walking around in a circle around the area, I realized that I really didn't have a good sense of Bella's scent. She didn't have one when she was a ghost and while she was a human all I could smell was her sweet blood. I didn't really consider any need to remember what exactly it smelt like from memory back then. Now it felt sort of foolish that I didn't.

I decided to change my strategy and instead of walking around the little area where she was known to have been more than three weeks ago, I journeyed to deep parts of the woods, where police and detectives alike would not think to look when searching for someone.

Mostly though, I was off wandering my own head. Not exactly thinking on task. I was just so depressed. It was worse than before I had met Bella. Now that she was gone, I realized exactly what was missing in my life. I wanted that back more than anything else in the entire world. I wanted _her_ back.

Several flashes came through my mind as I was strolling through the woods.

The time when we first met when she was a ghost, when she touched my cheek for the first time.

The time that I explained to her what vampires were and her mouth hung open for ten minutes.

The time that she made fun of that girl in English, as if our whole 'hiding in plain sight' was simply a joke to her. Childs' play.

The time that she made peace with Alice and actually admitted that she was a good person.

All the times when she lied to me, just to make me feel better.

The time that she realized how much I valued her company when I asked her to stay with me one night and not disappear, just to sit and talk.

The time when I saw her, as a human, standing by her car in that ditch. She came up to me, all surprised and said "It's you!" like it was a birthday treat.

Finally, I thought of the time when she left me, not to long ago. How her hand felt for the first time for real. When it really mattered.

There was a rustle in the trees to my right. I snapped my head in that direction. I must have been at least ten to twenty miles from any human soul at this point. It was growing duskier every second. The twilight hour.

Out from under the tree ran a weasel, a simple tiny weasel just trying to run away from some predator. The weasel stopped right behind my legs like he was hoping I would protect it from something. I looked back to the tree as it had begun to rustle again. Intrigued, I walked behind the tree to see not another animal but an opening to a cave, that was completely obscured by the dense forest.

Beginning to get nervous, I walked inside the cave using my ultra sensitive eyes to see in such little light. A few feet or so into the cave, I heard a loud hiss. Several bats flew out of the cave ceiling that I had failed to notice before.

That hiss was way too familiar to be anything but a vampire.

"Hello?" I asked the darkness. It had become impossible to see more than a few feet in front of me.

"Go away," a raspy voice echoed through the cavern.

"I want to help you," I reached out in front of me into the darkness toward the direction of the voice.

Suddenly out of nowhere a large rock was thrown in my direction hitting me directly in the stomach, sending me backward, coliding with the cold, stone wall.

Suddenly I saw a pale face glowering back at me leaning over my capsized body. "No one can help me," she said.

I froze where I was. "B-Bella? You're a vampire!"

I reached out for her hand to make sure it was real. She backed away and threw up her hands in the air. She screamed a piercing scream and crouched down preparing herself to attack.

I braced myself for her advances; this may have been Bella, the love of my existence. But this was not _my_ Bella.

* * *

**A/n: So! Kind of clif-hanger-ish? Don't you think? I hope you all find it in your hearts to review to see what happens next. I hope this chapter answered a lot fo your questions that you've been having about where this story was going. This was the plan from the begining. I hope you like it! Review please! Lots of Love, Sarah**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Bella!"

A decent sized cave rock was thrown at my head at warp speed.

"Please listen to me, I know this will be hard for you to understand but I know you!"

She tried to go for my neck; I retreated out into the open.

"Its Edward, Bella! You know me! I know you do!"

She hissed softly digging her nails into the soft grass as she prepared to chase me through the forest. "You don't know anything! Nobody can help me."

"Please, let me try" I turned to face her and opened my body to face hers. "I know exactly what you're going through, who do you think made you like this, to begin with?"

Her nails scratched into the grass deeper and damp brown dirt shot out of the ground as she raised her hands in the air and screeched.

_That probably wasn't the best thing to mention at a time like this, nice going_. Bella's red eyes glowed in the darkness; I could see there was no soul behind those eyes. Her anger and hatred toward me was growing with every passing second. I knew I would be no match for this angry newborn vampire in my weakened vulnerable state. I wouldn't even be able to defend myself properly if and when she would try to kill me. I could never hurt a hair on her head, even if she was a monster in disguise.

I sat down on the grass, at peace with my decision. "I'm sorry that I couldn't help you Bella, I really am. I wish you knew what a good person you really were and how much I really and truly loved you." I refused to look at her as I said my carefully articulated final words, closed my eyes and prayed for a quick end.

"What the HELL, Edward? You're just going to give up, what kind of man are you?"

Bella's words echoed in my ears. They were piercingly loud. Confused, my eyes shot open, there was Vampire Bella just as angry looking as ever, obviously still trying to figure out what to do with me. I could tell that those particular words that I had heard did not come from the creature in front of me.

"Bella!" I stood up and screamed her name as I turned in a circle scanning the dark trees for my Bella. "Is that you Bella?"

The Vampire Bella had made up her decision, and started charging me when my back was turned. Obviously she took my sudden alertness as a sign that I wasn't as willing to die peacefully as I had led on.

"Edward look out" Bella's voice warned me as the vampire Bella almost sliced my whole backside open. Luckily, I ducked just in time.

"Bella where are you?" I spoke to the phantom voice of my beloved Bella as her body tried again and again to slice me open from different fighting stances. I knew I would not last much longer against this very deadly monster.

"Edward there isn't much time you have to save me!" I dodged another attempt at my life.

"What do you mean? I would do anything to help you Bella." The body hollered at her failed attempt to even be able to touch me yet.

"I can't reach her Edward! There isn't much time she's pushing me farther and farther away you have to help her find me!"

I looked at the creature in front of me for answers she was breathing heavily, obviously not used to not having to breathe anymore. I needed to find a way to bridge Bella so she could return to her body. "Please…. Edward" The voice was growing very feint.

The vampire Bella noticed the non-aggressive look I was giving her once again. I reached my hand out in the most peaceful manner I could manage. She swatted it away looking puzzled at my attempts to touch her. Something happened when our hands touched. I could feel it. It felt, almost, like I was alive again. I knew I had done something right.

"Get away!" the vampire Bella shouted at me as I tried to repeat my motions again. I could tell she was about to bolt for it. Being much more frightened by this act of genuine kindness than of aggressive battling.

Thinking quickly, instead of waiting for her to respond to my outreach hand again. I grabbed her wrist and pulled her whole body in close and shoved my lips to hers. No matter if this was the real Bella or not, it was incredibly magical; I could feel the warmth emanating from her skin as our lips touched.

This moment lasted no more than a brief second before I felt long claws being dragged across my cheek. The flesh I could barley call my own was being ripped from my face. I fell backwards and lay motionless on the ground for a whole minute. All the warmth was gone.

"Edward!" I could hear Bella's voice again shocked and dismayed at my pain. I tried to get up and seem strong again for her benefit. But before I could get the chance, there was a hand lifting the hair out of my face to examine the damage.

"Edward I'm so sorry, I didn't mean for you to get hurt! Are you alright do you need help with anything?" Bella's hands lifted my head up so she could see my face from both sides. The scars were already gone. My heart was in overdrive.

"Bella!" I exclaimed at the kind warm fleshy face that looked at me with concern. "You- you're you! What did you do?" I grabbed her hands and saw a warm smile come over her face. The one I was so familiar with. I loved the feel of her touch more than I ever could have imagined.

"I didn't do anything it was all you. You just needed to bridge my soul and body together and ta-da! Although the kiss was a little excessively dramatic, a nice long touch would have sufficed and then we wouldn't have had to deal with your messy face now." She smiled playfully and tightened her grip on my hand. "If you try again I promise that I won't unleash the animal inside of me. Unless you're into that kind of thing"

She started laughing at her own joke, and before I could let her finish, I kissed her again, this time without any unexpected interruptions.

The next day I took Bella home to meet everyone in the family officially. Although the surprise of it all was ruined by Alice's explanation of why I was gone.

"Well I knew you were bringing her back silly, remember my vision? I could see you and Bella together? If you weren't dead then I knew something must have happened to make her alive again, and what a splendid surprise it was to find you!" Alice then hugged Bella very tight.

The rest of my family welcomed Bella in as quickly as I did. It wasn't hard with her; she has such an amazingly warm presence for a vampire that it's hard to not love her.

"Edward?" Bella called me from the porch where she was looking out at the mountains.

I grabbed her from behind and slid my arms around her waist and rested my head on her shoulder. "Yes?" I asked then kissed her on the cheek.

"Thank you for all of this. I never would have been able to be here if it weren't for you."

I tightened my grip on her waist for a moment, "you don't need to thank me. Even with all the difficult times we've had to go through, I couldn't imagine living my life with out you."

She turned around in my arms. "You know, even if you hadn't killed me that day, and somehow found a way to restrain yourself long enough for me to get to know you when I was alive. I bet we would have still ended up exactly the same as we are now."

I smiled at her, "I wonder what that would have been like. It probably would have been torturous, you smell soooo good Bella."

She laughed, "I love you Edward." I leaned down and kissed her sweet and gently and I knew I'd never be haunted by my past again.


End file.
